Fired Up
by bourbon-eyes
Summary: When the Cullen's stumble across a girl dying from a dirt bike crash, a vision has Rosalie changing her into a vampire. The new addition twists a lot more interesting things into the family than anyone thought. This story includes vamp!Bella, not douchey Edward and a slightly altered timeline for plot purposes. Also includes cute girls being gay and maybe some angst.


_**A/N  
**_ _This story contains a female original character and will follow her journey in the twilight universe. She's gay af for Rosalie but I hate breaking Rosalie and Emmett up because he's such a lovable and goofy character so this may be a poly relationship. I DO NOT plan to include a threesome and there won't be sexual relations between Emmett and the o.c. because I'm gay and I don't wanna write that. I'm still very new to writing ff and all mistakes are my own. Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Disclaimer  
** All recognizable character, etc belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Melodic laughter filled the forest as they approached the Canadian border. Running at a leisurely pace if (even possible for a vampire), they were in no rush to return home from visiting their cousins in Denali. Bella was eager to meet them after her change and when Edward suggested the trip Rosalie and Emmett decided to join. The trip was more successful than they thought when the Denali's helped Bella glide through the last stretch of her newborn phase and Kate was quick to help her control her shield. Edward figured out quickly it was more for her enjoyment of shocking people besides her sisters but he wouldn't argue if it was helping Bella. Rosalie even began to see Bella in a new light. Not pathetic and helpless like she was when she was a human but a valued family member. She always put her families protection first and Bella was officially a part of that now and even offered protection of her own. Rosalie could even imagine being close like sisters as she was with Alice though that might take a few centuries, maybe more.

The four of them eventually decided to head home after months of being away with promises to visit again. Home to them was their house in Forks, Washington that they haven't occupied in decades. While the four of them were away the rest of the family relocated, thinking it was best to stay away from Bella's family now that she was 'dead'. Alice hadn't had any visions that something would go wrong and the cloudy skies provided more than enough coverage for them to move about the small town during the day. Living in sunny Arizona was not their favorite as it truly limited their activities and most of them were excited to have daytime hobbies outside of their home again. Carlisle would be able to work during the day and was eager to help the small town. Esme would be busy with remodeling and updating their house but after that she would be free to do whatever she wanted in town. Alice and Emmett were even excited at the possibility of going to the high school.

As the four vampire's continued through the trees their senses weren't on full alert. They never encountered humans in this area before and they didn't expect to anytime soon. As they have for the past few months they were all joking as they bounced around each other sharing stories when the ever so playful Emmett bumped shoulders with an unsuspecting Bella causing her to go flying off to the side. The three ran to the unscathed Bella who was already brushing the dirt off her clothes and laughing when they smelled it.

Blood. 'Human', Bella thought.  
"Yes, definitely human. Are you okay?", Edward replied to Bella's now open thoughts.  
"I'm fine. My control is fine but I thought you said human's didn't come out this far?"  
"They don't", Rosalie snarled.  
"They've gotta be hurt pretty bad for it to smell that strong. You think it's a bear attack? I bet I can hunt it down before Bella does!"  
"A bear full of human is not your greatest idea Emmett... I can think of plenty of reasons why that's dangerous. We should get Bella out of here in case-"  
"She said she was fine, Edward"  
"Right. Of course".

Bella gave Rosalie a thankful look. Edward still occasionally treated her like a human (or child) and needed small reminders once in a while. She of course would have said something to him if Rosalie hadn't. Bella gave Edward a look before saying, "I want to see if they're okay"

"They're n..." his sentence trailed off as she was already heading in the direction if the scent. They arrived at the scene carefully, not wanting breathe in the much stronger scent if blood filling the air. What they saw in front of them wasn't an animal attack but a tragic and soon to be fatal accident of a girl no older than eighteen. Four sets of darkening eyes absorb the accident. A destroyed dirt bike, engine already cooling twenty feet from the girl who's body was in a similar condition and if the vampires had to bet, would be cold before the engine was.

Rosalie's shrilling cellphone broke the eerie silence. With her eyes never leaving the bloody body she silently answered her phone.

"You need to change her!" Alice's static voice cut through the forest causing the other vampires eyes to snap towards Rosalie. "I had a vision. You need to trust me Rosalie", Alice was silent after that for moment before ending the call.

Rosalie trusted Alice. She always had and always will as she's never steered them wrong but she stood frozen. She was shocked by Alice's phone call and she was shocked as she felt herself starting to agree. They didn't know this girl but when Rosalie found Emmett they didn't know him either and he ended up being the most important person in her life. If Alice said this girl was meant to be changed, Rosalie knew it was true. Emmett must have agreed because he began to move towards Rosalie reaching a hand to gently touch her back. That was all the strength she needed to move forward.

As she slowly approached the wreckage she took in the upturned dirt and bits of plastic and metal strewn about. Rosalie stepped around a cracked helmet and knelt next to the mangled body. She let her cool fingers brush aside bloodied chestnut hair from the girls face. Rosalie could tell through the blood, dirt and sweat that the girl was beautiful with a strong face. She softly gasped when piercing grey eyes opened and gazed into her own. They were scared and tired but Rosalie couldn't help but be only reminded of a raging storm. The girl was fighting but Rosalie could hear her heartbeat fading and knew she had to act quickly before it stopped completely. She leaned her head towards the girl and began whispering in her ear. The others knew what Rosalie was doing. She was giving this girl a choice just like Carlisle had done for many of them. Even with Alice's vision she wouldn't be able to do it without giving the girl a choice. Rosalie lifted her head to look back into the girls eyes searching for the answer. When she brushed her fingers against the girls jaw she received a quiet and choked "yes". She quickly looked up as she was met with Emmett moving next to her and grabbing her hand, ignoring the blood already on it from the soft touches.

"You can do it. I'm right here to help you if you need it"

She nodded and turned back to the girl beneath her. With Rosalie's free hand she cupped the girls face and moved her mouth towards her neck and bit down.

* * *

 _ **A/N  
**_ _I know I haven't updated ACITW in a long time and I apologize to everyone who has commented, followed and favorited it. I've had writers block and haven't been able to get passed it. BUT this came into my mind and I decided to write it out and I kinda like it. I can't make any promises for updates because I currently work nights and will be until January… yay retail holiday season. If you think you might like to read more of this please follow, fav, or comment and you'll make my gay little heart happy as shit. Thanks!_


End file.
